Army of Me
by ScaliaFics94
Summary: SCOTT X MALIA X ALLISON: It's Malia's 21st birthday, she decides to live a little at a nightclub, then the next thing she knows she's swept up into a sexual encounter with a red-lipped beauty and a mysterious man that seems to know her name. She'll soon find out that the duo belong to something much bigger than she ever realized. RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

The song for this fic is Bjork - Army of Me ft Skunk Anansie (sucker punch version)

MALIA'S POV:

The flashing blue lights of the nightclub danced off the many bodies covered in black leather, including my body covered in black leather head to toe. It was my twenty-first birthday so I was getting fucked up with a bang.

My fashion sense usually consisted of jean shorts and a flannel shirt with boots. Not tonight. Tonight my body adorned a plunging v crop top that showed my abs, black jean shorts, and a pair of laced up high heeled leather boots that I stomped on the floor to the beat of the club rock that was playing in this obviously 90's Grunge themed club. My newly short and dyed black hair thrashed around me in my liquor-induced haze. Even my fresh industrial piercing in my left ear throbbing but I didn't care.

I felt alive. I felt like moving to this city was the best thing I could've done. Well, could've done once I officially moved in tomorrow.

The sweat that formed on my skin said so. The unknown bodies of the free-spirited around me said so. The hand that slid down my ass said so.

I turned to the guy to find it was a girl. A hot girl with the looks of a fox. Dark haired, milky skinned, and dimples.

She smirked then pulled me to her to sway our hips together. She was hot enough that I was fine with it. Hell, she had me wondering what pussy tasted like. And what those cherry red lips tasted like.

My hands wrapped around her waist as I practically dry humped her.

She played with my hair while she writhed against me.

Our panting couldn't be heard over the music.

Her red lips hovered against my neck.

I silently begged for her to apply pressure.

Then she said, "I've got someone I want you to meet." Her calloused yet soft hand grabbed mine and towed me through the crowd.

I followed because my best friend was nowhere to be found and I was attracted to this mystery woman. I mouthed apologies to the people went bumped into but they didn't seem to care.

"Who are you?" I yelled over the music.

She probably hadn't heard me but lead us to the bar. "Hey, Isaac."

The guy behind the bar looked up from ringing in an order, he gave her what could only be classified as bedroom eyes. His curly locks were cropped close to his head, he had a lip ring. "What are you having?" His eyes slid to me. "Oh, I hope it's her."

My face flushed with his come on. I looked to the girl. "What's your name?"

She nibbled on her red nail, looking like a vixen in her red velvet dress, leather jacket, and cut off biker gloves. Her straightened hair that was parted down the middle held some body due to sweating.

"Allison," She offered a handout.

When I reached out to take hers, she grabbed mine and pulled me in for an opened mouth, tongue infused kiss that put me on high alert.

My thong was definitely wet at this point.

Her hands slid through my hair.

I was trying to remember it so I could rub one out when I got home because eventually this little high would end and I'd go back to my plaid and shorts like the regular Mary Jane I was.

However, it was my hand that slid up her thigh and soon enough grabbed her to stand to so we were pressed to each other.

She tore away with a satisfied laugh and lips that held less red seduction.

"Maddie," I lied because I wasn't sure if I wanted them to know my real name.

Isaac slid us both shots.

We toasted then tipped them back.

I leaned in to talk into her ear, "Who am I meeting?"

Her coffee colored gaze left mine to drift up the upper level of the club where the VIP section was.

My eyes traveled up the black metal spiral staircase to the man standing at the balcony with his eyes directly on me.

The air left me. Not because he was outrageously sexy even from this distance or because I could feel his power pump through the airwaves. It left me because I thought I knew him. Or at least, I wanted to.

"Who is he?" I pulled my eyes away to look at Allison.

She ran her hand through her hair to flip it to the side, making her look even sexier. "Do you want me to tell you or do you want to go find out for yourself?"

Nerves sprouted. I had a bad case of 'He's too pretty, I need a buffer'.

"Introduce me." I looked back up at him to find him still watching me.

"You're going to need this one too." Isaac poured me another shot. "Good luck."

Allison saw my look of worry and she dismissed it with, "He means his cock is big."

I looked at her in question. "Is he your boyfriend or something?" I took the shot.

They both laughed.

"We're just friends. Good friends." She once again grabbed my hand.

The ascension up the stairs had my nerves wracked but it was a good kind of nervous. One that made my pussy throb at the sight of him.

He talked to a worker with a tray of drinks, handed them a fifty, then took the tray to place on the table in front of the couches.

Everyone around it held up a glass.

"To the full moon, to the young blood, to the night." He said as if it were a mantra.

The others repeated in laughter and hollers of excitement.

Allison's heels clicked against the floor in a confident way mine didn't her two fingers held onto mine. "Hey,"

He turned our way.

Once again the breath was knocked out of me.

He wore a black button-down with jeans that hugged him just right with dress casual shoes. He was Hispanic, his dark hair almost black was slicked back artfully. From the pull of his shirt I could tell he had muscles underneath.

Allison stepped to the side to inspect us.

"What is your name?" He walked toward me, his dark eyes screamed sex. At least, that sex with me was what he wanted.

I remembered who I was and what I wanted out of my life for tonight. So I brazened up and answered, "Maddie." I held a hand out.

He reached forward, turned my hand over, and brought the back to his mouth for a chaste kiss. "Lovely to meet you, Maddie." My name sounded explicit on his lips. "I'm Scott."

My eyes fell to those lips in need.

"I saw you dancing out there." He gave me my hand back. "I haven't seen such freedom in a long time. I was envious."

"Me?" My eyebrow quirked up. "Free?" I gave a ridiculous laugh but it turned awkward.

He stared at me. "You certainly move your body like you are."

I turned red. "Aren't you a peeping Tom," I said because it seemed like he was aiming to get me worked up. Well, it worked.

"It's a club. I like to admire what comes in." He offered a dimpled grin.

My arms crossed. "Is that why you stand up here like you're King of the hill?"

He laughed at that. "Something like that." He glanced at Allison.

She gave him a look of approval, then towed me to the couch in the middle. She took the joint that was being passed around. "Want some?" She held it in front of me.

My head shook as I inspected the partygoers around us. I felt on edge but anything new made you feel that way.

Scott sat down next to me. His presence made me rigid.

He chuckled. "You should relax, I'm not going to bite."

Allison took a drag, then handed it to him.

"Is there an 'Unless you want me to' attached to the end of that?" I assumed.

He blew out the excess smoke. "Do you want there to be?" He took another drag and this time blew the smoke in my face.

I coughed a bit but it was stopped by the hand on my leg. Scott's hand.

My nipples hardened immediately.

His eyes drifted to them, he smirked when he looked back up at me.

Allison's hand snaked up my stomach and to my breast so she could squeeze it.

I let out a moan as I turned to her.

She moved closer until her lips were just over mine. Her tongue flicked across my lips.

I couldn't take it any longer so my lips smashed into hers. My hand grabbed her face for leverage.

Scott's hand sliding up my thigh caused a delicious torture. He stopped at my leather covered pussy, his fingers drummed along it.

I moaned into Allison's mouth. My hand grabbed his.

He stopped.

My hand made his cup me.

He groaned.

Allison pulled away to work her red lips down my neck.

I turned to Scott.

He stared at me head on while he grabbed onto the fabric and yanked it away so that my shorts were now a skirt. He slid his hand back up my thigh tantalizingly slow.

My lip caught between my teeth.

He leaned in close.

Allison was delivering nasty sensations on one side of my neck while his breath tickled the other side.

"Can I touch you?" He said into my ear.

"You didn't rip my skirt for nothing."

He grinned at that, then kept his eyes on mine when his fingers dipped into me.

My mouth fell open at the feel of the foreign fingers of a strange but hot as fuck man.

He rubbed my clit.

I had forgotten about the people around us, they now looked on in fascination. Somehow I couldn't muster the words to tell them to stop. Because it was my birthday and I wanted to feel alive for once. Tomorrow I could go back to my boring life as a Grad student.

Allison's hand slid down to my breast inside of my crop top and pulled it out.

I moaned at the feel of the air on it.

Scott leaned forward to lick it.

My head went back.

Allison moved her lips back to mine. She bit my bottom lip until I tasted blood but it didn't turn me off.

Scott's thumb continued to work my clit but his fingers dove into my wet pussy.

"Fuck," I cursed.

He sucked on my nipple, then pulled away.

"You think his fingers are big," Allison smugly said into my ear.

I squeezed around him.

Her and Isaac did agree on the fact that his cock was huge. I could picture it in my mind, girthy and long, curved toward the head. My mouth watered.

I wanted to tell them I usually didn't do this but I couldn't focus on any judgment, only the pleasure they gave me.

Allison raised her head to look at Scott.

They met in the middle for a kiss that was probably made hotter with his fingers pumping in and out of me. I watched them, hungered for them to keep going as I neared the cliff of an orgasm.

A guy watching us had started rubbing his cock. A girl dropped to her knees to pleasure him.

Another guy had started fucking a girl against a wall. She moaned in delight.

Good God, why was this so hot?

Scott and Allison broke apart, they stared at me with lust in their eyes, then both worked their lips along my neck and shoulders. Scott continued to work me with his thick fingers but Allison took over rubbing my clit.

"Oh my God," I cried out.

I locked eyes with the worker that returned with drink refills. She looked on in a mixture of horror and fascination before she set the drinks down and ran back down the stairs.

A laugh left me, one that was carefree and laced with a high I'd never felt.

I watched as a handsome guy with moles across his face jerked his cock off viciously. Some part of me was tempted to open my mouth to him but I was in uncharted territory and I was only living second by second.

Allison sped up on my clit. "The second we saw you we knew we wanted to make you cum."

My eyes rolled back in my head.

Scott nibbled on my ear.

Allison bit into my nipple.

"Fuck me!" I couldn't help the scream. My walls clenched around Scott's fingers.

He knew to keep entering me roughly because I was moments away from cumming.

"Yes, keep going." I begged as I worked my hips. "Scott," I moaned desperately.

He sat up to look at me, his hard eyes locked on mine. They held desire, a desire I had never seen before.

My hand landed on his jean covered erection and squeezed.

He bit his lip, then leaned forward so that his mouth was pressed to mine.

As odd as it was, it seemed like time stopped for several seconds while we breathed each other's air. My heart skipped an uncomfortable beat.

His tongue flicked against mine lightly, enough to have me intrigued.

"Scott," I said, not even sure why I said it.

He looked at me like he recognized me from somewhere.

We stared at each other.

"Make her cum on your fingers, Scott," Allison demanded.

He finger fucked me faster, his eyes set on mine in curiosity.

Allison smacked my clit.

"Shit," I grinned at her.

Damn, she was gorgeous.

"Look at me," Scott said.

I was to wrapped up in Allison's beauty. We smiled at each other.

"Malia," The conviction in his voice snapped my attention toward him.

He knew my name. My real name.

My walls squeezed around him tight, wanting to take him all.

He worked me harder, satisfied with himself. "You can cum now."

Between his rough strokes and Allison's attention on my clit, I was inclined to tip over the edge. So when he added another finger so late in the game I lost control.

"Scott!" My eyes squeezed shut. Only I saw this other version of him. Younger. Softer.

My eyes snapped open to stare at him.

He leaned forward to press his mouth to mine.

I placed my hand against his cheek as I kissed him back.

"Wait?" Allison removed her hand from me. "Malia? Is your name Malia Tate?"

I pulled away from the kiss to look at her in bewilderment.

Who were these people and why did they know me?

My head nodded on its own.

"You're moving into an apartment with Kira Yukimura, right?"

I was a little on edge.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" I sat up straight.

She glanced at Scott then back at me. "You're our new neighbor." She grinned with a kinky tint.

My eyes widened.

Scott's fingers slid out of me. He brought one to his lips, then sucked on it.

I refrained from drooling.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Malia." He greeted with a smile.

I shot off the couch in embarrassment. What was supposed to be my wild birthday night fling had turned into my less than stellar introduction to my new neighbors.

Scott jumped up after me. His slick hand from my juices grabbed mine. "I'm glad we'll be seeing more of each other, Tate."

My eyes rolled, I pushed him away. "Bite me." I started for the stairs.

"I thought we agreed not until you ask." He called.

I high tailed it out of that club, nervous that my recently finger fucked pussy was on display but no one commented on it. Not even my Uber home.

After a shower to wash the shame away I settled into my bed with the knowledge that my old life would be left behind here. Regardless if I looked different now, I felt different. I wanted to feel more of those two on me and in me. Which I was aware would only get messy.

Damn, I should've just stayed home. None of that would've happened.

I tossed and turned all night until I accepted the fact that my body had awoken of sorts. Not that I was inexperienced before but nothing had ever happened to me like that, not the way the did it to me. I had to admit that I wanted more.

My teeth sunk into my lip as my hand snaked down to my clit, my mind filled with the fuckable duo and what they could do to me.

Yes, I was moving to start a new chapter of my life but now it didn't seem so new considering I was acquainted with the new fixtures. Could I get through the next year of my lease without getting tangled up in what was sure to be Scott and Allison's web? Not likely.

A/N: What do yall think of this? I'm not sure where this is going to go exactly but I think it could go somewhere. These three aren't my OT3 romantically but I do ship them sexually. I'm really not in love with this so please leave your thoughts :)


	2. No Ordinary Love

The song for this fic is Deftones - No Ordinary Love (Sade cover)

SCOTT'S POV:

I stayed up until late in the night trying to figure out where I knew the black haired club girl from. Allison tried to get my mind off of it by riding me and while that helped my mind still jumped back to Malia afterward.

We stood in the living room as we stared out at the moving van in front of the building.

"This is going to be fun."

"Watch it, AC." I warned.

She turned to me. "You don't really think I'd tell her about us, do you?"

I backed away from the window, my eyes went to hers. "You do a lot of things I don't understand."

"Hey, it was your idea for me to go down at set the bait." She perched on the window sill. "You wanted her just as much as I did."

My hand reached for my phone before it rung. "Yes, but that was before I figured out she was lying to us." I put the phone to my ear.

Her eyes rolled. "You can't distrust everyone on sight, Scott."

I took the call out the door and up to my office.

MALIA'S POV:

I stared up at the tall building of my new home with my bag across my body. Just knowing that I had to walk in there with the vivid memory of Allison and Scott's fingers in and on my most delicate area was a hard pill to swallow.

Would they be able to move past it? Would I?

Lydia shut the door behind her, her strawberry-blonde hair flapped around her from the heavy wind. She hid her hands under her armpits. "And I'll bring you dinner all the time," Her tone held guilt.

My hand raised. "Lydia, you already explained yourself. I get it."

"But it was your birthday." Her remorseful green eyes bore into mine.

"You had to go see your grandma at the nursing home. She was having an episode." I defended. "I've seen her doing one of those. It's jarring. You're forgiven."

She sighed. "She kept going on and on about an ascension to power. Blah blah blah."

The U-Haul door hitting the roof of the vehicle signaled the official move into my new life.

We started with the light stuff. Just my luck, my roommate wasn't there to help. I thought about laughing louder to draw attention to us so someone would offer to help but no one came out of their cozy apartments.

Lydia got a call from her mom about her grandma so I took a smoke break on the stairs. I needed it.

The stress from the move and starting Grad school weighed down on me. My decision to dump my boyfriend, Matt, of nearly a year was easy when I found out he'd been cheating on me the whole time. Maybe that was why I subconsciously wanted last night to happen or why I went along with it. It was the only night I actually felt free, just like Scott suggested. To finally be able to get out of my parent's house after a six-month hiatus was like breathing air after being deprived for several minutes if you didn't die first.

I slid the scrunchie from my wrist to put half my hair up so it wasn't in my face.

After Lydia assured me she didn't need to leave to go be with her family we started on the heavy things.

We had the mattress on our way up the stairs when I caught sight of red lips puckered with a cigarette hanging from it. Red nails on display as Allison took it from her mouth and blew out the smoke.

A smile automatically came to my face.

She returned it. "Look what finally arrived for me." Her long locks fell past her bare shoulders in her black midriff tube top with sleeves and black jeans. Really she looked like a raven-haired Sandy from _Grease_ as she stomped out the cigarette with her black pumps.

"Hey, Allison." I greeted.

Lydia smiled at her. "You two already know each other?"

Allison turned her saucy gaze to me. "Something like that." She gestured to the mattress. "Want some help?"

"Yes, please." Lydia quickly assured.

With the mattress inside, Lydia had to pee, Allison and I went to get the bed frame and headboard. I added the box spring under my arm last minute, which was proving a bad decision but I wasn't going to be a quitter and leave it to come back for.

I had a sheen of sweat on my skin and possibly an ugly struggle face when I locked eyes with Scott. Once again, the breath was knocked out of me.

He wore all black again, pocketed his phone as he headed our way. He narrowed his eyes at me in a way that warranted I had done something wrong. He turned his gaze to Allison.

"We have to go."

"Now?" She questioned.

He gave a single nod. "They're waiting."

She ushered inside.

My sweaty hand finally let the box spring slip.

A hand came to mine to hold it up.

Scott was quickly in my space. "Careful, _Maddie_." His tone held a joke somewhere between the disdain and attraction.

"I'm sure you could understand why I lied."

"Not a fan of liars." He assessed me.

I made my way inside, embarrassed that he saw me in my regular clothes because they weren't sexy in the slightest. I wondered what had changed since I saw him last when he grabbed me to stay. Now it seemed like he wanted me to go.

Lydia helped me put the stuff in my room, then followed me out to the living room.

Allison and him were in a hushed argument that stopped when I appeared.

"Thanks, Allison."

Lydia slammed into me at the sight of Scott. "Woah."

Allison covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

"I'm Lydia Martin," She offered her hand to Scott.

He took it but he didn't kiss the back of her hand like he had when we first met. "Scott McCall." He brought a hand to Allison's back. "We live across the hall."

She grinned. "Oh, are you two together?"

They glanced at each other. There was love, respect, and attraction between them but it didn't look like they held romantic claims on each other.

"Not in that way," His brown eyes landed on me. "We like to play with others."

My lower tummy tightened while my gaze traveled down to the outline of his cock in his pants. Good God, it was long. Did he not wear underwear?

"Right," Lydia said, probably as transfixed as I'd been last night.

Allison brought her hand to my elbow. "We have to go but how about we stop by tonight?" Her soft hand moved down my arm. "To eat."

If Lydia put the pieces together she didn't say anything.

My eyes went to Scott. "Are you coming?"

He tore his eyes from a flirty Lydia to stare at me. "Depends on how our meeting goes." He gave Allison a look, then turned and left.

Allison gave an apologetic look. "He's stressed, don't take it personally."

It was kind of hard not to when it felt like he actually didn't like me.

She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on both sides of my face, they were awfully close to my mouth.

My mouth tingled from her touch.

"I'll see you later." She winked at Lydia. "Nice to meet you." She grinned.

"You, too." Lydia closed the door behind her. She turned to me with a shocked grin. "What the hell did you do last night? She told me you met at some club."

My face turned red. "I did," I admitted. "We sort of hit it off..." I bit into my fingernail. "And I had fun with them."

Her brow rose. "Fun?"

" _Fun_." My eyes urged hers to understand.

She nodded with a minxy grin on her face. "I didn't peg you for the two for one special type."

I laughed. "Me either. I mean, I didn't have sex with them. We did other stuff," My blush deepened.

She excitedly ran to me. "It's been how long since you had sex? Lord knows Matt wasn't giving you any."

My eyes rolled. "I'm not going to have sex with them."

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Tell them that. Besides, you were practically salivating over Scott's dick print."

That's probably why he didn't wear underwear, to prime his women on sight.

"And you left a puddle when Allison petted you." She teased.

I knew she was making fun but I still checked anyway.

Her laughter bellowed through the room. "Come on, let's finish unpacking this truck then you call tell me all about your naughty adventures last night."

We did just that.

I showed her the outfit I had on.

The approval in her eyes made me laugh.

"You have to try it on."

"Why? I'm never going to wear it again. I'd look stupid."

She lovingly shoved me into my bathroom with the clothes. "Try it on."

After squeezing into it my hands covered my naughty bits showing.

Her mouth fell open. She rose from my bed. "Holy Hell, you look freaking hot."

"Thanks." I felt uncomfortable under the praise.

She smacked my hands away. "No wonder they targeted you, Sex Kitten." She gestured to my ripped shorts.

"Scott did that." I defended. "At the time it was hot but now I'm out of a pair of shorts."

She circled around me. "I have a sneaking suspicion he's going to rip the other pairs."

The thought made me shiver.

"He was weird today. Standoffish. Last night he was all over me. Today he couldn't get away from me fast enough."

She plopped back down on my bed. "Now you can't stop thinking about him, right?"

I nodded.

"See," She gestured with her hand. "It worked. Now you're going to constantly think of him until you get what you want, what he wants to give you. That's the game guy's play to mess with your head. Trust me, I know."

We got a lot done in a few hours.

"Malia?" A voice called from the living room.

We went out to meet Kira.

"Nice to see you again," I shook her hand.

"Likewise," She shook Lydia's hand, then gestured behind her. "You're going to find this funny but I have to go be with my family for a few months so I asked Scott and Allison if they knew anyone that could sublet my room. He's moving in tomorrow." She took a deep breath.

We stared at each other.

"Oh." I was really looking forward to getting to know her. "Have you met him?"

"Yeah, a few times. Seems nice enough. A little full of himself maybe. Stiles something."

My forehead creased. "Sorry?"

She backtracked. "His name is Stiles. Anyway, it'll only be for a few months, then I'll be back. I'm sorry to do this to you on such short notice."

"No," I shoved my hands into my back pockets. "It's okay. Things come up. It should be fine."

Lydia and I stared at each other before deciding to play it by ear.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" She pondered.

I laughed at her.

Dinner rolled around and we hadn't heard anything from Allison, they weren't back yet. I checked. Pathetic, I know. So we grabbed subs at the restaurant across the street.

We sat on the stools by the window. We made small talk but for the most part, my focus was on the stairs leading up to my new apartment building.

"You're really waiting for him to come back, aren't you?"

My forehead crinkled. "Who? Scott?" I looked at her.

She stared at me head on. "Who else would I be talking about?"

I sighed. "I'm not waiting for him to come back. That'd be pathetic and I don't even know him."

"Doesn't mean you don't want to." She stole one of my chips.

"No comment." I threw my unfinished sandwich down. My appetite wasn't existent, probably nerves from the whole day. I took a sip of my soda.

She nudged me.

I looked at her.

"It's okay to like him. He's the first guy to show interest after Matt after all."

I tried not to be offended by that.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

She laughed. "You know what I mean. Maybe he wasn't the first but he was the first you noticed and he made you feel good for one night. There's nothing wrong with trying to pursue him."

My head shook. "He's not the kind of guy you pursue. He pursues you. Don't give me that look, I know it sounds backward."

"Yeah, it does. It's 2018. You should be able to go after him if you want him."

I played with my soda cup. "No, it's that. He just seems like if he doesn't like you then you'll know it like he doesn't tolerate people or things he doesn't want around him. So if he doesn't like me I can't pursue him. I'd look desperate."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, you'll just have to decide within the next few days if he's putting on a front or if he really doesn't like you."

"And if he doesn't?" I glanced across the street.

Her arm came around my shoulders. "Then you find someone else as hot to take you to pound town."

I made a face at her words.

She poked my boob.

I smacked her hands away in laughter.

She smiled with a light laugh. "Seriously though, if he turns out to be a dead end then there are other men or women out there that are looking. Hell, Allison seems like she's staring hardcore at you." She wore a cat-like smirk. "You just have to promise me that if you two fuck I get to watch." She teased.

A loud laugh left me.

The employees and customers stared in our direction.

"Sorry," I lamely apologized.

We quietly laughed together.

The evening came to an end, we walked back to my side of the street.

"Alright, come here." She held her arms out.

We hugged.

"We'll do something this weekend. I promise."

I nodded. "You take care of your family first. I'll be okay."

She squeezed me. "You're my family too."

We'd been best friends since as long as I could remember. It was going to be weird not living a few blocks over from her anymore. Now we had a whole town separating us. I couldn't just pop over to her place when I had a problem. Well, I could but I had a new life here to acclimate to, one that if lived properly I'd have more people to go to when problems arose. But none of them could replace my best friend.

We said our goodbyes in a solemn mood.

I wasn't excited about going up to my room to toss and turn again tonight, not really being used to this place yet.

Just when I was about to close my door a hand grabbed mine.

I yelped and jumped back.

Allison stepped back, worry in her soft caramel eyes. "Oh, God. Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

My heart slowed down when I realized she was my assailant. I blew out a heavy breath. "It's just you."

She pressed her lips together. "Sorry again."

"It's okay, I should've heard you." My eyes went down to her stilettos. I must've really been in my own head if I hadn't heard them behind me. "How'd your meeting thing go?"

Her red lip jutted out to the side. "We ran late." She stepped toward me. "I was hoping we could raincheck on the dinner." Her eyes ran up and down my body. "Maybe we could get some dessert." She met my gaze. "If you're up for it?"

I stared at her in awe, in bundled nerves because when I faced her last night I'd had liquid courage and I operated under the assumption I'd never see her again.

She grinned as she seemed to read my mind. "Or you could join us tonight? The others went out. I was going to see if you wanted to come?" She swayed her hips. "Free drinks, hot chicks, and dicks."

It beat laying in bed all night with the inability to fall asleep.

My cheeks flushed a bit. "I'd like to but I don't have anything to wear."

Mischief danced in her eyes.

Before I realized it she pulled me into her apartment.

It felt weird being in here, mostly because I knew Scott had his claim on the place and he'd probably not want me in here.

Her bedroom was really not my style. Lots of red and black. Very sleek and sexy. Much like her.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me to her. Her eyes searched mine. "Do you trust me?"

Words caught in my throat. "Um-I." I swallowed the get rid of the dryness in my throat. "I guess."

"Good enough," She went off to her walk-in closet to assess her items. Her eyes fell on me a few times with clothing in mind until she found what she was looking for. She handed me a leather pencil skirt, an old rock concert t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "I get the feeling you don't really do what you did last night." She inflected her voice so it was a mix between an assumption and a question.

I thought about going to the bathroom to change but it wasn't like she hadn't touched me in the places I wanted to hide. So I peeled my clothes off in awkward indecision.

"You would be right." I laughed, my face turned the color of her nail polish. "I never would've done it had I known-" I cut myself off with the look on her face.

"If you'd known you couldn't get rid of us." She looked a bit distraught.

I stepped into the skirt. "No, not like that. I just-" I gave a flustered sigh. "I just got out of a bad relationship a few weeks ago. This was supposed to be my fresh start. I don't ever have nights like last night." My eyes went to hers. "And it felt good. It felt great." I gave a little smile. "But I'm not that person." My hands slapped my sides. "I mean, look at me. Scott doesn't even want to talk to me. I messed-"

She held a hand up. "Wait a minute, are you suggesting that he doesn't want to bone you if you're not wearing leather?"

Sort of.

I nodded.

She stalked my way, her hands went to my hips. "Honey, the only thing stopping him from being here right now is his duty. He likes you, I can tell. I wouldn't have brought you to him if he hadn't."

My body heated up a bit from her closeness. "Then how do you explain his behavior earlier?"

"Simple," One of her hands slid to my face while the other dipped into my unzipped skirt. "He doesn't trust you. Make him trust you and he'll fuck you into oblivion." Her fingers in my thong glided into my precum to rub it on my clit. Her red lips inched toward mine. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

I couldn't speak. I nodded.

"You probably dreamed about us fucking you when you got home, didn't you?" She rubbed me hard.

My legs quivered. I let out a breathless moan. Absolute pleasure was so so close.

She smirked. "I think if I kept this up for even a ten seconds more you'd cum."

We shared breath as she brought me closer to climax.

"Yeah? You gonna cum for me?" She demanded.

Oh, God. Definitely.

"Don't stop." I breathily whispered.

Her lips moved against mine as she spoke. "Five,"

I wanted her to flick it faster.

"Four,"

I was going to cum all over her floor.

"Three,"

"Allison," I moaned. "Yes." I leaned into her touch.

"Two,"

I was just at the cusp of an orgasm when she pulled her hand away. My body still wanted to have the orgasm so I was confused and upset when it didn't happen.

I stared at her with a loss for words.

She stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean.

"But I didn't cum."

She laughed. "Trust me, I know. You see, the price of my services is going out with us, playing along. Not only do you need to come out of your shell but you know that you need to. Besides," She laid along her bed. "I want to see Scott fuck you, I'd get off on it."

I bit my lip, wondering how that would play out.

"Let me guess, you've never tasted pussy before?"

I fastened my skirt, then put on the shirt. "Not directly."

Her brow rose. "What does that mean?"

"My ex liked to fuck me then my throat. So I've tasted myself, which really doesn't count."

Her finger trailed up her thigh. "Do you want to taste it?"

My eyes ran over her body and I squeezed my legs together. "Kind of."

She sat up. "Kind of?"

I accidentally hit my industrial piercing and was frozen from the pain for a few seconds. "I mean, I'd want to taste you." My eyes looked into hers. "If that's okay."

She laughed at me. "You're really cute, you know that?"

I nodded awkwardly at the compliment.

She pulled me into the bathroom to apply some makeup. When she was done she turned me to her mirror. Her hands held onto my hips.

My eyes were lined with black, my eyelashes were thick with mascara, my lips were painted a dark red. "Damn."

"I'd say damn is right." She smacked my ass. "Now let's go get those heels from last night. Those were hot."

I whined. "They hurt."

She grinned. "Of course but did you feel sexy as hell?"

She had a point.

I relented and went to get them and before I knew it we were off to meet her friends.

SCOTT'S POV:

We all sat or stood around a table at The Cauldron to finish talking business.

Stiles stood with his tattooed arms across his chest. He had a permanently hardened jaw. "We need to find out who's doing this. Tonight."

Erica sneered. "We're not going to find them tonight, you idiot. If they're practicing then they have sense enough to cover their tracks. It might take some time to find them."

Aidan slammed his ringed fist on the table, the drinks jumped on the surface. "First they killed Derek and now they killed my brother!" He angrily whispered. "We find whoever this little bitch is and when we do I'm going to cut them open and wear their insides."

The others hollered in agreement. They fell silent as they waited for my reaction.

"As much as I hate this Derek and Ethan knew what they were risking when they left." I looked at Cora and Aiden's fallen faces for their departed family. "I tried to get them to stay but they didn't want any part of this any longer. If we go out looking for the culprit tonight we're going to point the finger at any old guilty looking Jim or Joe. If we do that then innocent people get hurt."

"If we don't do anything then they get away with it," Aidan challenged.

I really hated when people challenged my authority.

I rose with the intent to chew Aidan a new one but I kept in mind that he just lost his brother, his twin brother at that. So I let it slide.

My hands hit the table as I leaned forward. "If you want to go out there unprepared with a blind vendetta then be my guest. But that's probably what the he wants," I swept my gaze over all of them. "So he can start to pick us off. When I said no one goes anywhere alone at the meeting I meant it. Unless you want to be an easier target."

Cora sighed. "You let Allison go off alone. How come she gets special rules, huh?" Her half shaved head made her look tougher than she was.

I met her gaze head-on, which I knew shook all of them at times. "Allison can take care of herself in ways the rest of you can't. Allison follows the rules unlike the rest of you."

"Oh yeah, then who's the dime piece on her arm?" Boyd questioned, he gestured in their direction.

She brought Malia after I specifically told her not to.

I grabbed my jacket then headed their way with burning eyes.

Allison saw me coming and rolled her eyes.

Malia stared at me with big doe eyes that weren't there last night.

I grabbed her and backed her into the nearest wall. "AC, what the hell is this? You brought her here after I told you not to?" I tried to keep my voice down but I felt the eyes of The Serpents and Malia on us.

Allison shoved my hands away. "Get off me, Scott. I can have friends." She gave her best bitch stare. "The Meeting is over. We came here to grieve and live our lives." She glanced over my shoulder at Malia. "Now I'm going to live mine. Why don't you get the totalitarian stick out of your ass," She leaned in close. "So we can both have fun with her." She shoved past me.

My hand snatched hers so we were face to face. "Don't you even think about telling her about us."

She eyed me hard. "How dumb do you think I am?" She pulled her hand away.

I watched as she dragged a stiff Malia to the dance floor.

Stiles walked toward me. "Do you really think she's going to be a problem?" He watched them.

"That's why you're moving in." My hand went to his shoulder. "There's something about this girl that doesn't sit right with me."

She seemed like a completely different person than when I first met her. That was odd. She lied about who she was. Odd. She just so happens to move in across the hall from us as a murder spree of ex Coven members happen. Odd.

He watched me watch her. "Are you sure that's it? Maybe you felt something else when you were with her?"

I looked back at him. "Like what?"

"Like a spark,"

We stared as Allison got Malia to loosen up on the dance floor. The sensual rock playing in the background probably helped.

"You never know, she could be one of us."

My eyes snapped back to his. "Not likely. I would've felt that. She would've known who we are, what we are."

His head shook. "Not unless she doesn't know herself. Not everyone comes into their power the same way. I was a late bloomer, you know that."

I nodded. "If you see anything let me know."

"'Course,"

I slid on my Serpent leather jacket.

He pointed at me. "You never know, you might have to make another one of those jackets." He teased with a wink. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go introduce myself. Maybe I can move in tonight." His voice laced with suggestion.

Something in me wanted to stop him, to lay claim to the black haired beauty that made me second guess things, but she wasn't mine to claim. And I wasn't monogamous.

Once outside I tightened my jacket against the light drizzle.

Cora leaned up against the brick wall as she failed to light a cigarette. She let out a string of curse words.

She looked up at me as I walked past her.

Our eyes locked.

I gave the signal for her to come with me.

She trailed alongside me. "I'm going to need you tonight." She let out a sigh.

My arm hung around her shoulders and lead her back to my place where we could make my bed spring.

 **A/N: So I really wasn't sure about how I wanted this to play out as a whole but I think I like the direction I'm going in. If yall do or don't please let me know. Yes, they're witches/Wiccans and yes, I'm using the Serpent gang from Riverdale as their Coven name. If you don't watch Riverdale at least look up the Serpent jacket, it's badass! :)**


End file.
